Wątek forum:Na luzie/@comment-5083559-20150831112818/@comment-25036576-20150909172204
Nie wiem gdzie sie nasłuchałeś w kwestii rolnictwa, ale to bullshit : > W rolnictwie dostajesz dotacje (np. na tzw "młodego rolnika" 100 000 zł) dotacje liczy się w dziesiątkach bądź setkach TYSIĘCY zł. Brzmi fajnie? Nie do końca. Należy trzymać się wielu bzdurnych restrykcji unijnych, które mocno obciążają gospodarstwo, bądź powodują spadek plonów (niemożność stosowania niektórych środków) a to spadek zarobków. No ale mogę podać kilka małych i niepotrzebnych pierdół ze strony Uni, takich jak choćby... zabawki... dla... świń. Tak. Zabawki dla świń. Piłki, łańcuchy itd. Podziękujcie uni i obhrohńcom phraw zwiehrząt. Brzmi szalenie? A co powiecie na... pieluchy. Dla. Krów. To dopiero żałosne, ale chodziło tylko o te Alpejskie... bo środowisko. Podałem tu bzdury a nie np. takie rzeczy jak poplony, których niestosowanie (jeśli wyższość nalega) może naprawdę bardzo źle się skończyć. Unia jest zła. Trzeba odejść. Bla bla bla. Ludzie czynią ją złą. Czemu? Bo to banda strajkujących i płaczących green piss'owców sprawiła że określone, bzdurne przepisy zostały wdrożone. Jest masa mniejszości, które są niezadowolone i to dla nich robi się jakieś bzdurne paragrafy. Oczywiście wciąż isntnieje realna banda politków, która tylko stara się siedzieć tam i nic nie robić, byle tylko czerpać jak najwięcej kasy. Mimo to zgadzam się, lepiej odejść od Uni, zwłaszcza że obecnie więcej tracimy niż zyskamy. Nasza gospodarka niegdyś była słaba i chodziła jak zardzewiały rower bez kół. Obecnie ten zardzewiały i dygoczący rower dostał koła. I teraz powinniśmy tym złomem odjechać. Skoro Unia wsparła nas i podniosła, to choć powinniśmy się trzymać razem, bo "w kupie siła" to jednak nasza nieco mocniejsza niż niegdyś gospodarka obecnie nie nadaje się do takiego systemu, bo z pasożyta staliśmy się żywicielem. Wielu ludzi boi się uchodźców, ma dystans i wrzeszczy "NIE!" "POLSKA KUR*A WOLNA!". Prawda jest taka, że masa przedsiębiorców patrzy tylko, by złapać takiego Aladyna i jego rodzinkę i płacić im 2zł/h. Tania siła robocza. "Oj no nie, to banda darmozjadów! Unia przeznaczyła 4 000 euro na 1! A my dostajemy 50 zł na utrzymanie przy bezrobociu!" A czy gdyby NIE przyszli, to by nam dała te 4 000 euro? Jak ch... jak nic, nie dałaby. Rynek ich pragnie, naprawdę. Młodzi Polacy zamiast zapieprzać za kilka zł/h wolą dorabiać w Niemczech. Ba! Wolą tam mieszkać! Jest masa pustych miejsc przy szuflach, miotłach, sipach, dziabkach. Specjalistyczne miejsca zostały zajęte, bo mamy mnóstwo studentów i osób wykształconych. Pod względem studenciaków i osób o wyższym wykształceniu jesteśmy nr 1 w EUROPIE. Ale tacy nie tkną się roboty przy chodniku, czy asfalcie, bo mają wyższe wykształcenie, lepiej jechać za granicę. Wbrew pozorom brakuje nam ludzi przy takich "gorszych" robotach. Islam zły! Islam podły! Islamiści zabijają! Islamiści to choroba tocząca naszą Europę! Tak. I? Chrześcijanie wybijali ludzi, sadzali na pal, palili, rozciągali, topili itd. Jakoś z tego wyrośli. Po prostu tam gdzie jest wojna, zawsze będzie wojna. Są najeżdżani itd, toteż mieszają swojego Allaha w te sprawy, bo tylko tak mogą zyskać nowych rekrutów, by ci zabijali/byli zabijani. Pojawia się charyzmatyczny przywódca, potem z tego wynikają wojny na tle religijnym, a wszystko zaczęło się od ropy, bądź dania niewłaściwemu człowiekowi władzy (Ah USA, takie prawe). To są osoby, które doświadczyły tego, jak okropna jest wojna. Nikt nie chciałby być na ich miejscu. Oni modlą się do Allaha by wojna się skończyła i by uchronić swoją rodzinę, a nie "O Allahu! Spraw by to 3000000kg nitrogliceryny pokarało jak najskuteczniej niewiernych!". Sam najchętniej zamknąłbym granicę i zbudował Polski Mur, długi jak nasze autostrady i szeroki jak nasz budżet, oraz wywiesił tam masę świniaków, a wszystko pomalował ich krwią świń!!! Ale... "to tylko kilkanaście tyś. uchodźców". Dużo, ale porównując do naszej populacji to niebotycznie mało. Ale... "Zabiorą nam pracę!" Powiedział magister politologii, zjadając piątego hamburgera, którego kupiła mu mama, bo sam nie może znaleźć pracy na rynku. Wiecie jakie byłoby najfajniejsze rozwiązanie? Dystrykty! A jak się okażą buntowniczy, to rozstrzelać : D No bo nie będą się krzyżowali z Polakami, prawda? A nie... już ktoś na ten pomysł wpadł 70 lat temu.